Cutting knives have been used by human beings for ages. There are many types of cutting knives designed for different purposes. A cutting knife usually includes a handle and one or more blades. For example, a cutting knife may have a single plate mounted and affixed to a handle. The handle incorporates a notch to receive the rear portion of the blade. Screws or nuts are then used to firmly attached the blade to the handle. As an additional example, the blade of a retractable razor knife is pushed out of a housing disposed within the handle of the knife when it in use. When the user is done with using the retractable cutting knife, the blade is then pulled back into the blade housing for safety reasons.
Retractable cutting knives are used by professionals for cutting variable materials. For instance, professional roofers use retractable cutting knives to cut roof membranes and felt paper; and shipping and delivery professionals use retractable cutting knives to cut cardboards and tapes securing various objects. Retractable cutting knives are also used by people for cutting various materials, such as card boards, at their homes.
Oftentimes, users need to use knives to cut objects beyond reach of their arms. For example, a professional roofer, standing on top of the roof of a residential building, often needs to cut roof membranes or felt paper that he cannot reach by his hands and is not safe to walk to. As an additional example, the professional roofer may need to cut some roof membranes or felt paper that cannot be reached by his hands and requires him to move and reset accessing tools (such as a ladder) for him to perform the cutting. Moreover, the professional roofer may want to be in a standing position when he cuts objects to maintain or improve his health since continuous bending of his knees and back causes harm to his body. When he stands up, roof membranes or felt paper is beyond his arm's length.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cutting knife allowing the user to reach an object beyond his arm's length and cut objects while he is in a standing position. Users of cutting knives often use marks, such as a crayon or a pencil, to mark certain objects. For example, a professional roofer uses a crayon to mark a cutting line. He thus needs to carry both a cutting knife and a marker. Therefore, there is a need for a multifunctional cutting knife allowing a user to make both cutting and marking. There is a further need for an improved cutting knife allowing the user to reach an object beyond his arm's length, and perform both cutting and marking.
Objects of the Disclosed System, Method, and Apparatus
Accordingly, it is an object of this disclosure to provide a multifunctional cutting knife with a receptacle for receiving a long handle allowing a user to cut objects beyond his arm's length.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a multifunctional cutting knife with a threaded receptacle for receiving a long handle allowing a user to cut objects beyond his arm's length.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide an extended cutting knife with a long handle allowing a user to cut objects beyond his arm's length.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a multifunctional cutting knife with a receptacle for receiving a marking tool allowing a user to both cut and mark objects.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a multifunctional cutting knife with a special multi-functional receptacle for receiving a marking tool allowing a user to both cut and mark objects.
Another object of this disclosure is to provide a multifunctional cutting knife with a receptacle having a polygonal prism portion for receiving a marking tool allowing a user to both cut and mark objects.
Other advantages of this disclosure will be clear to a person of ordinary skill in the art. It should be understood, however, that a system, an apparatus or a method could practice the disclosure while not achieving all of the enumerated advantages, and that the protected disclosure is defined by the claims.